


Patience is a Virtue

by hunters_retreat



Series: How to Make a Better Life By Stealing Office Supplies and Having Sex in Small Corners [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Elevator Sex, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith is waiting for Wesson to make good on his promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a Virtue

  
Of course, nothing happened like he had planned. In fact, by the time they got to the elevator it was full of other people so there was no way that stop button was getting pushed. The thing was though, Sam watched the way Dean squirmed and he knew just the thought of it was turning him on, just the idea that Sam might touch him was making him hard.

He smirked slightly and reveled in the feeling a bit.

He didn’t say anything to Dean as he got off the elevator on his floor.He ignored the calls on his cell and the texts that demanded he come up to his office immediately.He watched his tech phone closely to make sure he didn’t pick up any of Dean’s calls through out the day and even took a long lunch away from the office to make sure Dean didn’t come looking for him when he wasn’t working.

It wasn’t until a few minutes before six that he called Dean.“Don’t leave until I tell you.”He hung up without waiting for an answer.

At six thirty on a Friday night the place was a ghost town.He smiled as he picked up the phone.“Get your ass on the elevator now.”

Sam grabbed his bag and hit the down button.When the door opened Dean was standing there, his eyes raging and there was something remarkably hot about the fact that, pissed off as he was, Dean still did what he was told.Sam didn’t say anything as the doors slid closed.

When it was down two floors, Sam moved to hit the stop button and felt the whole thing lurch to a halt.

“Sam…” the voice was annoyed and angry and something under it almost felt like begging.

He didn’t say anything, just pushed Dean hard into the wall of the elevator.He slid his jacket off his shoulders, feeling the way Dean’s body tensed at his touch and then relaxed as his fingers skimmed over his shirt.He let the jacket fall, kicking it gently away with his feet.Next he pulled the tie loose and popped the first few buttons.

“Sam I …”

“Shut up Dean.”

The rest of the buttons were loose and god he wanted to turn him around, push him back and taste the desire he heard so clearly in his voice now.He had other plans though.His hands moved up Dean’s chest, blunt nails flicking across his sensitive nipples.Dean moaned and arched up into the touch and Sam leaned in, licking a path from the nape of his neck to his ear, biting at the lobe.

He worked Dean’s belt loose, then the top button, just as he’d promised.When the zipper was dropped low he forced his hand into Dean’s pants, wrapped his fingers around his cock and started stroking lightly.“God Dean… so hard for me already.”He said, feeling the precome at the tip.

“Sammy…”There was something wrong and dirty in the way he said it, like he was some sort of guilty pleasure and Sam bit hard at the junction of shoulder and neck, watched as Dean bucked up into his hand as he did so.

“Come for me Dean.”He whispered into his ear, his thumb rolling over the head as he then stroked back down, feeling Dean’s legs shudder from the sensation.He was so close and Sam pushed his chest against the wall, pressed into his ass with his own leaking cock and there it was.Dean moaned his name as he came all over his pants and Sam’s fist.

Sam licked at the bitten, raw mark on his neck as he popped his khakis open.He felt Dean breathing hard under him and when he pulled his hand from Dean, he made sure to wipe the come with it.He slicked it onto his own cock and just the thought was enough to make him want to come, want to paint Dean’s expensive suit, push his pants down and paint his ass with it.Instead he slicked himself up with the one hand and pulled one of Dean’s suspenders off with the other.

Dean groaned, sounding empty and fucked out and so damn hot.He pressed against Dean then, skin on skin and he pushed up into him, sinking into flesh as his hands came up to Dean’s hips, guiding him back into the curve of his hips.

Dean pushed off the wall to gain leverage and Sam bit his lip to keep from saying Dean’s name, to keep from coming too soon.

It didn’t take long though. Dean was so hot and tight and kept making the most debauched sounds he’d ever heard.Sam pressed into him hard and steady and when he reached around he felt Dean was hard again.He took him in hand and stroked him as he found the right angle to hit his prostate.Dean shouted his name and within a few minutes Dean was cursing up a storm as he came all over the elevator wall and Sam was filling him warm and wet and with abandon he’d never known he had until he met Dean.

When he pulled out, he shuffled back, pulling his pants up and collapsing against the adjacent wall.Dean took a little more time to get himself back together.His underwear was all jacked up from how Sam had pushed it out of his way, Dean’s pants only half on, his shirt undone but hanging down his elbows by the time they were done.

He didn’t try to fix anything more than his pants though.He pulled them up and when he turned to look at Sam, his tie was still hanging loose, his eyes wild and warm as he took a step towards him.Sam licked his lips, trying to think of something to say but Dean pressed forward, his lips sealing over Sam’s.

When they broke away Dean smiled up at him.“Been waiting all day for that.”

“Patience is a virtue.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> comment_fic... because I did the [For Starters](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/83469.html), and the prompt was elevator sex and it never actually happened... :P


End file.
